A Garden Of Choices
by Waterfall Of Ideas
Summary: AU. When Sam is chosen by the Great One to be part of the group he most despises, he knows the rest of his life in suspiciously peaceful Caelum will not be easy. Meanwhile, Dean is sensing something bad is going to happen, and soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Dandelions please report to the Main Theater in 20 minutes. Dandelions please report to the Main Theater in 20 minutes. Thank you."

The monotonous and slightly artificial sounding voice echoed through the halls of the apartment building, making the walls by the speakers vibrate. Inhabitants of one particular set of rooms were bustling about, nervous about the up-coming ceremony of the Flower Choosing. Shadows danced about in the dark and messy living room, the only light was a dim lamp and the leak of light beneath the drawn shades. Two brothers sat on a couch, the older one running a comb roughly through the younger sibling's long brown hair.

"Let's go over what I'm supposed to do again. What if I mess up?" asked the younger brother worryingly, as he straightened his tie.

"Nothing will go wrong, Sammy. You'll be absolutely fine," said Dean, the older brother.

"Okay, but please remind me what's going to happen," was the reply.

"We'll walk over to the Theater. You'll sit down at the area for you and the rest of those old enough to be chosen. The Great One will come. He will announce your name, you'll go up onto the stage, then he'll say what Flower you are and why you were picked for it. You'll sit back down and when the ceremony is over we'll go home. What you are chosen for is important, as the remainder of your schooling and life will depend on what Flower you will be."

He finished combing Sam's hair and set the brush down on a little table already covered in plates and magazines. They both got up, and Dean dusted any specks or fuzzies off of the cheap suit jacket Sam was wearing. Remembering the extra hours he had spent working at the auto repair shop to save up for the suit, Dean was happy Sam wasn't going to the Ceremony in jeans and a t-shirt. He sighed softly, glancing at his watch. Their father had promised to be there by then.

"We should get going, wouldn't want to be late!" said Dean, trying half-heartily to be cheery.

It convinced Sam. "Yeah! But wait, what if I'm chosen to be an Orchid?"

Dean laughed, "I'll still love you, don't worry."

Sam faked a frown and punched Dean in the shoulder. The two of them walked out the door into the bright and bland corridor. Other families filed out of their homes, some with dressed-up fourteen year olds like the younger brother. The sound of feet pattering on the stone floors mixed with the hums of voices. Tearful children upset by not being old enough yet to be Chosen clung on their parents' arms and legs. Sam and Dean filed out of the doorway into the bright sunlight, squinting before getting in line with the rest of the people heading into the giant coliseum known as the Theater.

The stadium was divided into four sections around a circular stage, with a row of special seats for the fourteen year olds. Chairs with orange were for the Dandelions, blue-ish silver for the Roses, purple for the Orchids, and lastly green for the Daisies. Each faction had their leader in the front, Crowley for the Orchids, Michael for the Roses, Charlie for the Dandelions, and Kevin for the Daisies. They all looked smug, but everyone knew they wanted more people in their own sectors. _Probably placed bets on who they'll get,_ thought Dean as he sat in an orange seat. Sam looked nervous, not unlike the other kids his age sitting besides him.

A trumpet trilled, sounding the beginning of the Ceremony. The leaders stood up for a bit so everyone could see their faces, before sitting back down again. A light beamed onto the stage, and the doors burst open. A gasp from the little children as usual confirmed the arrival of the Great One.

He settled on the ground, tucking his wings under his body. More majestic than the others, the Great One was the first dragon and the King of Caelum. The Great One was a creature of few words, and wasted no time getting started. Whipping out a piece of plain paper, he announced the first name on the list, which went by alphabetical order of their first name.

"Abbadon Deemon."

A girl with a creepy smile and red hair pranced onto the stage, and stood next to the dragon. "You have been selected for the Orchids. You are clever but not cooperative (unless to your advantage) and a leader. In school, when you chose between a feather, a pen, a knife, or a stone, you picked a knife, which is a generic trait of the Orchids. Take your seat please."

Abbadon flashed a smile at the audience, before flouncing back to her seat where she whispered to the kids next to her. People clapped until the Great One silenced them with a barely heard "ahem." The next person was a boy with a mullet, named Ash Lee. He was placed in the Daisies, for he picked the pen, and shared characteristics with the group.

Thus the ritual went on and kids got picked for Dandelions and Orchids and Daisies and Roses and Dean grew bored while Sam sat in quiet anxiety. The former had become fascinated with how many random objects he could stick in the person in front of him's gelled hair before they noticed. Dean had just stuck a paperclip in their coif when he heard a name that put him at quick and concentrated attention. "Samuel Winchester," the splendorous dragon had stated.

Sam got up very fast and stumbled a bit on the steps to the black and shiny stage. He was the last kid to be called and all eyes were on him, for most people wanted to go home and get the whole thing over with. Up close, the Great One was quite large and intimidating, and his big face looked down on the boy. _This is it,_ Sam thought,_ what the rest of my life will be like depends on this moment. I know I should want to be a Dandelion like Dean, but I want to be a Daisy and learn and be smart._

He blinked back to reality and waited for the words, the ones in which his entire rest of his life would be based upon, the ones that would decide what the rest of going to school would be, the ones that laid the ground for job he could have. Sam held his breath and crossed his fingers and wished on every star out there he would be a Daisy and even though Dean would be a little disappointed he would be proud and-

"You have been chosen to be an Orchid."

Even though the Great One was still talking and explaining, Sam heard nothing but those words. He could feel his heart sinking to the floor and tears clouded his vision so he could hardly see. Clapping sounded through his ears yet seemed from far away. His feet were moving somehow, and Sam walked back to his seat while the conclusion of the ceremony went on. No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't an Orchid! Orchids were bloodthirsty monsters. Sam was not a monster, this had to be a dream. Yes, this was just a dream and Sam would wake up and everything would be fine. His tears stopped flowing and he glanced up to see Crowley grinning at him. Sam felt the blood within him become cold as ice and that is when he knew this was reality.

People got up to leave and the lights in the Main Theater flickered back on. The sound of feet shuffling once again was heard, and Sam got up to find Dean. He searched everywhere. At every seat, through the crowds exiting, outside the theater, Dean was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean gulped when he heard the Great One say his brother was an Orchid. This had to be some kind of mistake. Sammy was too sweet and kind to be an Orchid, who were evil and conniving. Their father was going to be very angry, Dean cringed at the thought of facing him later. At least he wasn't Undecided, as that would have been far worse. Feeling his heart break a little when he saw the look on Sam's face, Dean knew he would have to comfort him later. "You were picked to be an Orchid because although you do things for others, but when the decision arrives, you choose yourself. The pen is what you chose, however, I thought it best to put you in the Orchids."

The crowd clapped, and Sam moved away from the stage, slowly and sadly. Once the people died down, their dragon began his conclusion speech. News was often stated in this speech, forcing the elder Winchester brother to tear his vision away from his sibling and onto the platform. "As we begin the end of the Flower Choosing, I have a few important mattes to discuss. Some of you may have heard this as a rumor, it is true. I am retiring as Caelum's king."

Immediately there was an uproar. People yelled and booed. A man even threw himself onto the dark podium, causing the Great One to chuckle. He had been king for a hundred years, very few humans in the kingdom were old enough to remember anything different. Caelum was a small and prosperous country, or so the citizens thought. It was more advanced than other places in terms of technology, living conditions, environment, and overall well-being. There were secrets, however, secrets that were ignored.

"My heir will be decided by next year. Also, there have been a few paranormal deaths. This is nothing to worried about! Our police will take care of it as soon as possible. Thank you for your time, and let's hope this year will be as grand as the last," said the Great One calmly.

Individuals began exiting the Theater. Dean tried to get through the aisle to get to Sam, but the moving of so many bodies prevented him from that action. He was forced out of the building, despite his attempts to climb through the crowd. A hand suddenly pulled him into a dark and clean alleyway. Dean struggled to be free.

"Let go!" he said, frustrated at the predicament. He turned around to see blue eyes glinting in the dim shadows. Nothing else could be seen.

"I apologize for this unfortunate meeting. There is incredibly important news I must deliver to you. Dean Winchester, you have been picked to be-I must go now."

Dean blinked and the message deliver was gone. His mind was wild with thoughts._ What? I'm gonna be what? Why me? I'm just a car mechanic. wHaT WhAt WHat _! Suddenly it occurred to him, where was Sam? He ran back into the Main Theater, to find his brother sitting all alone in a purple seat, an Orchid chair.

"Sammy!" he shouted.

The youngest Winchester raised his head, a sad moose expression turning into one of relief. Sam got up and walked quickly towards Dean, tripping on the legs of the colorful chairs. Then he remembered what had happened, and his face quivered. "Dean," said Sam, the name sounding so sad with its infliction. The lights in the building turned off leaving them in darkness. They were only able to see because of the tiny red bulbs placed on the aisle seats.

"Guess that's our clue to leave," Dean said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," was the dry reply.

They trotted out finally, Dean brushing his hand over the fabric on each seat on the way. It was dark, despite the small, round, warmly lit lights along the clean, paved pathway. Even in the night, you could see perfectly trimmed grass and bushes on the sides of the pavement, tiny pink flowers peeking through the leaves. If one imagined, they could see what the landscape looked like in daylight, with sunshine gleaming through the trees and children too young for school playing about. The sight was very lovely, even if unnatural. No one questioned the odd perfectness, as they wanted it to last as long as possible.

Words were not passed between the pair while they walked home. Each soul was thinking about what had happened in the Flower Ceremony. Thoughts flittered through their minds like petite birds swooping to get a worm. Fragments of ideas of what to do never collected enough to form a complete tapestry. Soon the Winchester brothers happened upon their apartment door.

Meekly Dean pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door, then proceeded to open it carefully. For he knew his father would surely be in there, and happy about Sam being an Orchid was very unlikely. The door creaked to show the rooms exactly as Sam and Dean had left them. Two sighs were the only noise besides the noisy door. He wasn't home. Their father wasn't home! Dean was grinning when it struck him, _why wasn't their father home? _His face plummeted into an instant frown, just as the phone rang.

_BRRRRRRrrrrrnnnnnnnnngggg_

_BRRRRRRrrrrrnnnnnnnnngggg_

"Hello?" answered Dean, confused on who it may be.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" asked the voice, no emotion detected.

"Um…Yes."

"We have some, bad news for you," stated the voice.

"Yeah?" He was a bit worried now.

The telephone line crackled as the person on the other line spoke. "Your father, John Winchester, is dead. Eighteen is the legal age, so you have custody of your brother until he is of age. Sorry for your loss, and goodbye." The voice did not sound sorry at all. A click signaled the end of the call.

"So, are you going to tell me what the call was about?" asked Sam, looking expectant.

His face paled and eyes wide, Dean somehow thought that lying was the best idea. He tried to rearrange his face into something less obvious, the end result was really quite strange. "Just a call to remind us that's a holiday tomorrow and we have school and work off."

"We always have that day off. Hmm that's weird," Sam said, suspicious but willing to accept the false truth.

As they lay in their beds that night, each brother was troubled by the events that had happened that day. Falling asleep was inevitable, and soon they were unconscious. Sunlight glared into the room, waking its inhabitants. Sam yawned, then stretched his arms. A lump moved slightly underneath blankets, indicating his brother was probably awake. "Hey, Dean, I had the weirdest dream last night. It was Flower Choosing Day, and I was an Orchid," he said sleepily to the lump.

Suddenly Dean sat up, still covered in blankets. "Sam, that wasn't a dream."

"Oh," said Sam, sounding very defeated and quiet. His face had no expression. Both brothers climbed out of bed and began getting ready for the day ahead.

"So what do you want to do today? Neither of us have work or school, we should do somethin' fun," Dean said, as he took out the plates sent up to their rooms from the lobby. Trucks went out at four in the morning to deliver the meals to the people of Caelum. Each dish were designed specially for the recipient, based on their daily activities, age, and other factors.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

Exasperated at Sam's dry responses, Dean served Sam's smoothie to him and said, "how about we go to the Government Dome? You always like to go there and learn about laws and stuff."

The younger brother shrugged again. Dean was getting frustrated. "Yeah let's go there and have a good time, okay?"

"Sure," said Sam, still softly.

His brother rolled his eyes, when he remembered the dreaded call. Sooner or later, he would have to tell Sam, and that was not going to be great. Dean scanned the apartment. Wow, it was really messy, he should clean it up later. Clothes were all over the place, all John's. The brothers were pretty clean and organized, it was their father who had made such a mess while being drunk. Alcohol was illegal, so Dean wasn't sure where John had found it. Now that he was gone, it was like a burden was lifted. But deep down, Dean was sad about their dead dad. He was their father, you can't just let go of someone that easily.

Then he remembered the stranger in the alley. He had many questions about that, as what had he been chosen for, and why. The face of the anonymous person had been obscured by the shadows, only the blue eyes a hint of recognition. Dean wished he had asked for the stranger's name, if only he hadn't happen to be blinded by stress to find Sam in the chaos of that night.

A strange noise was heard. It sounded like a bird, however that was impossible, as no birds lived there anymore. No birds Sam and Dean had seen, anyway. Both boys struggled to pinpoint what the sound was, until they noticed it was coming from outside the window. Sam rushed over and pulled the blinds to see, sending a flurry of dust to choke on. He coughed for a bit before straining his neck to look for where the noise was from. A young man was strolling along the cement path, mouth pursed. "Whistling! He's whistling!" Sam cried out to his brother, excitement untamed.

"Really? Let me see!" replied Dean, playfully shoving Sam to get a good look. Very few in Caelum could whistle, it was also uncommon for singing. John had been able to whistle, he rarely did it though. The song the short man was exhibiting seemed familiar to the brothers.

"Asia," whispered the older one. He turned to face Sam and both began to grin. Smiles so wide that troubles were forgotten. Music was very rare and subdued, only one building had any instruments, tapes, CDs, et cetera. Four years ago, the Winchesters had snuck into the archive and listened to all of the classic rock there. The memory was very fond, that was always thought about pleasantly. That song particularly was called Heat of the Moment, which was one that Sam didn't really like but Dean did.

The guy walking wasn't very tall, and had long-ish honey brown hair. He couldn't be a Dandelion, for all in that sector knew each other. Sam narrowed his eyes. That man was suspicious. Just as he was thinking, the guy looked up at the brothers and waved. Soon he had trotted out of sight, whistling fading into the distance, and the blinds were closed once again.

Sun in the morning turned to spooky fog in the afternoon. In the Government Dome, it was nice and toasty warm. Videos covered the curved walls, showing the start of Caelum. Sam wondered over to the starting video, stopping to watch along with the girl standing there. A boringly generic voice began speaking, while scenes of the country's past flowed.

"What is Caelum? How did it become the wonderful country it is today? Who established it? These questions and many more will be answered today. We'll start at the beginning of World War Three. Aliens, or the more politically correct term, dragons, landed on the Earth. They agreed to become allies with one country, no more. Every country wanted to have the dragons on their side, for the species were advanced compared to the humans. The result of no clear decision caused a war between many countries, and the world was reduced to rubble. Rebels killed all but one dragon. Out of the ashes rose Caelum. It was established by the remaining dragon, our beloved king. Soon a fantastic government was set up so no one will be unhappy, and everyone equal. The Great One loves flowers, so we set up our system based upon four types: the Dandelions, the Orchids, the Daisies, and the Roses. Dandelions protect our society, Orchids run businesses, Daisies invent and envision, and lastly the Roses created the arts.

"Everything is perfectly balanced in our kingdom. No person is in poverty, as everyone is paid the same amount. Anyone who is in danger reports to a Dandelion, and people who need medical attention can go to our hospital, where cures are found every month. Special therapists help those who are unhappy. Our environment is carefully treated, so we don't hurt our Earth like those who did many generations ago. Beautiful and well-kept grounds keep our country looking calm and safe."

The video ended. Most of it had just shown photos of people smiling and landscapes of Caelum. No music played, making the speaker's boring voice sound rigid and odd. Sam smirked. He could recite every word of that film if he wanted to. Almost every year the school would take students to the Government Dome. Most hated going there. Sam loved it, and studied his hardest. He would do anything to get out of the sad hole the Winchester family was in. That reminded him, where was his father? Sam hadn't seen him the day before and John wasn't there today. Something had to be wrong, he should ask Dean.

Sam mosied over to where Dean was watching a video on transportation. The eldest brother's face lit up when he saw a four-door 1967 Chevrolet Impala flash on the screen. He poked Dean. "Hey, where's Dad? I didn't see him yesterday and he hasn't shown up yet this morning."

Whatever trace of happiness left on his face by the car was gone, replaced by sadness and fear. The lame lie that Dean had told wouldn't work again. Sam's forehead wrinkled, upset that where their dad was made his brother sad. "How about we go outside and talk about, okay Sammy?"

The young moose frowned but nodded and followed Dean out of the Dome. They made their way through shiny metal doors and sat down on a smooth and uncomfortable bench nearby the grass pavilion. Dean tapped his foot nervously and clenched his hands together. How was he going to explain this?

Sam asked, "so are you gonna tell me where Dad is?"

"Um, about that. I'm really really sorry Sammy. Dad, well, he passed away," he couldn't look Sam in the face and focused his attention to a tiny bud peaking through the neatly trimmed grass.

"Wha-at?" Sam's voice cracked. His eyes turned pink and tears threatened to spill out. Biting his lip didn't stop the quivering of a wail wanting to be let out. Their father was the only one taking somewhat care of them, he couldn't be dead! Sam felt as though a boulder had been placed on his chest making him get slowly dragged down in a deep, dark, sea, watching the light fade away. No light was shining in his heart then.

Suddenly the tears turned to rage as the realization set in. Dean had lied, about their dad's death even. The ocean turned to blood, and all Sam could see was red, the color penetrating his vision for miles. He stood up, and punched his brother hard in the face. His knuckles stung, but the satisfaction was not quite complete. Sam wanted to see his brother burn in despair, torture him, make him feel the pain he felt. Sam didn't care that John had died, it was the scorch of not belonging that had burnt him. The youngest Winchester knew he was an Orchid, through and through. He smiled wickedly, about to strike another blow when a voice called him. He paused to hear.

"Sammy!" Dean's broken and desperate sound shattered Sam's vision. He blinked at the green grass waving in the calm and cool breeze, the fat and white clouds drifting lazily in the blue sky. Small children played in the hazy distance while trees rustled their leaves gently. Sam raised a hand up to his face, surprised to find it wet with salty tears. In his peripheral vision he saw Dean staring at him on the bench. What had just happened?

It was too much. Sam couldn't be an Orchid, he couldn't be a Winchester, couldn't be a citizen of Caelum. He would forever be a disappointment to everyone. The look on Dean's face, of disbelief, of sadness, confirmed that Sam would never belong there. So he ran.

Meanwhile Dean watched his brother run out of sight. Sam had been way more upset about it then he had thought. And punching? That was illegal, Sam could get arrested for that Will he come back? A single tear snaked down his cheek, dropping on a small flower. He looked down at the plant. It was a rose. Taking care to not touch a thorn, he picked it up, surprised to find it was not planted there and instead was placed by someone. Dean saw no one around, and picked the flower up, as a dark feeling settled in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Sam was found by a few Dandelions hiding behind a diner, who then brought him home. A knock on the Winchester's door was greeted by a disheveled Dean, who lit up into a grand smile when the small moose was revealed. The brothers hugged, afterword the elder held the younger by the shoulders and asked, "what were you thinking?"

"I-uh- don't know."

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. "It's okay, Sammy."

"No, Dean, it's not okay. It's not okay that Dad died, and I'm an Orchid. This is not 'fine' and nothing will ever be the same!" Sam yelled angrily.

The receiver of the rude and loud message opened his mouth and closed it two times like some sort of odd fish. He realized what he was doing, and stopped, but then made an odd facial expression. Overall it was really awkward. The rest of the night was spent in silence, aside from bring comments like "where's the law textbook" and "could you move over".

Moving on to the next morning, Dean got up early to go shopping at the market. Careful not to wake up Sam, he pulled on his standard issue Dandelion boots, and took a sip of black coffee that had been sent up along with his breakfast. If it weren't for the caffeine, he would probably not even get up, as he wasn't a morning person. Sam was, and it was a bit odd he wasn't there and doing something weird and nerdy. Smirking at that, Dean was more than pleased when he found the word in a old slang dictionary. It was perfect to describe the studious fourteen year-old.

That reminded him, Sam needed a haircut. His hair was getting long, and if it wasn't cut soon regulation Dandelions would come over and cut the brown locks into Suggested Length, which was a buzz cut basically. No one wanted that.

He left the small apartment and began walking down a path. The sun was still rising in the sky. Reds and oranges and yellows lit up around him. Dean stopped for a bit and closed his eyes and basked in the warm rays. Realizing that someone could be watching him, he quickly opened his lids back up and looked around for anyone who could of seen. If someone had seen him, wow that would be embarrassing. Dean was weirdly obsessed with how the general public saw him. Even though most didn't even know his name.

Someone whistling startled him. The same guy who had been the day before was at it again. _Hopefully he won't recognize me, _Dean thought. Oh Dean, he did recognize you.

He ran up to Dean and said in an overly cheerful voice for so early in the morning, "heyyyyyy!"

"Hi," was the gruff answer.

"You were that dude from yesterday! How's it going?" The guy was really energetic, and was practically hopping from foot to foot.

"Good, I guess," was the curt reply. Dean wished the man would go away.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Loki. That person who was with you yesterday was your brother, right? You guys look so alike!"

Dean grimaced and said, "yeah, we're brothers. I'm Dean, he's Sammy."

"Cool. 'K, see you later!" Loki waved then bounded away, whistling.

Finally, Dean had thought he might never leave. The sun had fully risen now, he should hurry before the shops were too busy. Setting at a brisk pace, he was _almost there,_ when he got stopped, AGAIN. He sighed and turned to see who it was. No one was there. Dean was alone on the street. But he swore he felt a tap on his shoulder. Clouds passed over what had been a bright sky, covering everything in a shadow.

Flickers of darkness wafted in the alleys. He shivered, the feeling of doom and despair was back. Something was going wrong with Caelum, and Dean was involved, whether he liked it or not. Craning his neck, he strained to hear a tiny whisper that kept galloping, repeating, in the rough wind. It was a single word, he could tell. The wind dropped and he couldn't hear it anymore.

Then he laughed. Since when had Dean Winchester started being afraid of shadows and stupid wind? Never, that's when. He was probably still sleepy from getting up so early. Curse Caelum's decaf coffee, it never fully woke him up. A thought struck his mind like a blacksmith's hammer thing on a blade.

What if he met the mysterious anonymous person? The one who had said he was chosen for something. He made it sound like it was a great honor. If only there had been time and Dean hadn't lost Sam. There was a possibility that it was a joke, a stupid prank pulled on him. But it was too suspicious for that.

Hmm. Loki was suspicious too. Normal people aren't that happy and energetic, and have weird names. Wasn't Loki the name of a Norse god, a trickster. Dean drew into his memory. Yes, a trickster, so Loki could be doing something mischevious. He could be the one who made the guy with the blue eyes tell him that message.

Frowning, Dean neared the market, almost bumping into an older man wearing a hat holding dusty books. "Sorry man," he said, picking up some that had fell on the ground. The title of a slim booklet was, _The Secrets of Caelum, _written by someone named Carver Edlund. Dean slid it into his jacket, unnoticed by the man.

"Thanks, it's alright boy," the man said.

Dean nodded and continued on his shopping trip.

"Hey Sam!" He yelled as he walked into the apartment. "I brought somethin' you might like!"

The sound of feet tapping on the ground came closer and closer until his brother was in the room. He seemed puzzled at getting a gift, as it was not a holiday. "What is it?" Sam asked, peering into the boxes of stuff Dean bought.

"It's not in there," he said, and reached into his coat to bring out the pamphlet, and gave it to Sam.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah it is, and you better be grateful, nerd."

"Jerk," replied Sam, and ran off and disappeared with the pamphlet. Dean slung his jacket over a kitchen chair, and sat on the too-squishy-to-be-comfortable couch. He turned the Winchesters' hologram television on and flipped through the channels, bored. At least he didn't have to work that day, but there was nothing to do. With the hologram buzzing in the background, he took the rose from the day before out of his pocket. He probably should have worn clean jeans, they was kind of gross.

The rose was wilting and the sides were smashed from being in a pocket. He turned it over, grunting when he pricked his finger on a thorn. Roses in Caelum didn't have thorns, for they were genetically modified to be safe. A drop of blood appeared, and Dean wiped his finger on his pants. He should really clean them now. Jeans aren't usually fresh after being worn for two weeks.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was very odd knock, crisp and precise yet hesitant, like the person hadn't really knocked before. It was almost noon but not quite yet, so someone coming over was peculiar. Dean strolled over to the door and peered through the tiny circular window thing that let's you see who's on the other side. What are those called anyway. The sight through the dunno-what-its-called wasn't very reliable; it made people have big heads.

And so the man on the other side looked like he had a big head. He had dark, ruffled hair and squinty blue eyes. Dean gaped, the dude's eyes were like the person's in the alley! He was proud of his self, he was becoming a regular Sherlock. Then it occurred to him he should probably let the guy in. Swinging open the door startled the man, and Dean didn't care. "Hey…?"

"Hello, um, may I come in? I apologize for the inconvenience," the guy said and shoved his way into the apartment, not waiting for an answer.


End file.
